1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caliper, more particularly to a mechanical type double-acting brake caliper assembly and caliper having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brake calipers are often applied on disk brake systems of vehicles such as cars, motorcycles and bicycles for braking. The conventional brake calipers have a caliper body, two linings and more than one piston. When drivers step on a brake paddle or press a brake handle, the piston in the brake caliper will be driven by hydraulic pressure to press the linings against a brake disc, and then the brake disc will gradually stop rotating due to friction so as to stop the tire from rotating.
The conventional brake calipers can generally be categorized into two types. The first type is a caliper body integrally formed, wherein two corresponding sides of the caliper body are formed with cylinders, and two lid members cover on the outer lateral openings of the two cylinder rooms to form a cylinder structure for receiving a piston; such structure is disclosed in TWM318572. The other type is a caliper body composed of two caliper parts, and each caliper part is integrally formed with a cylinder structure for receiving a piston; such structure is disclosed in TWM343636. However, the two above-mentioned brake calipers have more complicated structures; so it is more difficult and high-cost to manufacture their components, and it is inconvenient to assemble, disassemble, maintain and replace components. Users have to replace the whole brake caliper when a component is damaged, so the cost of maintenance is higher.
The conventional caliper disclosed in TWI397487 is in the form that two arms of the bicycle brake caliper assembly will co-act and move toward each other. However, in this kind of caliper structure, the two arms receive a force simultaneously, which means that each arm receives only half of the force; and when the two arms swing toward each other around a pivot point, there will be an included angle, so the two arms are unable to completely and flatly press on the brake disc. Thus, there is still room for improvement.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.